do you like auntie?
by zackyeager68
Summary: Maes asks his uncle a few questions, which he has to answer.
1. chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my second fanfic of fullmetal alchemist. It's an **AU fanfic.** Please give a review. Enjoy .

Alphonse Elric was babysitting Roy and Riza's son Maes Mustang. He was having no problem babysitting. He was sitting relaxfully and drinking tea. That is **untill**...

"Uncle Alphonse?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like auntie Julia?"

At this question, Alphonse spilled the tea and looked at boy with a shocked face.

"What?" Alphonse asked Maes.

"What i asked was do you like auntie Julia?" Maes said.

Alphonse looked at him and said "What makes you say that?. Did Edward told you this?. Beacuse if he did, he will pay."

Maes shooked his head. "No he did not. I am just asking. Do you like her?".

Alphonse gulped and said "Nope."

Maes looked at him seriously. The look which reminded Alphonse of Roy and Riza. Alphonse would not admit it but at that moment he was a bit scared.

"You are lying."

"I am?".

"Yes you are. I see the way you look at her".

"You do?".

"Yes i do. You care a lot for her. I know you like her. I am happy for you uncle. Why are you not asking her?". Maes said.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse said.

"You know, on a date. I am not as small minded as you think".

Alphonse sighed. **GREAT.** This kid was just as sharp as his mother. He also was very persuading like his father.

"Uncle?".

"Fine." Alphonse said. " I do like her. From the very beginning. I am just scared. Scared of rejection. We have been best friends for a long time. I donot know if she feels the same way."

"Of couse she does." Maes said.

"You think so?"

Maes nodded. "Yes. She may not show it but she does like you a lot. You are very special to her."

Alphonse blushed. "really?" he asked.

Maes nodded. Alphonse smiled.

"Thanks a lot Maes. That really did helped alot. I will ask her sooner or later. Thanks."

"Your welcome uncle. Can i ask you another question?"

"After this? Fine."

"Does uncle Edward like aunt Winry?"

At this Alphonse grinned. " **Now your turn brother** " he thought.

"Yeah i think. Maybe you should ask him."

Maes nodded. The door of the house opened. Roy and Riza came in.

"I am home!!!" Roy said in his singing voice. Riza sighed at her husband. Maes happily went to his parents. He hugged both of his parents.

"Dad!" Maes said happily to his father.

"Hey kid." Roy smiled.

"Hi Roy and Riza." Alphonse came and greeted them both. Riza and Roy greeted as well.

"So were you good to Alphonse, Maes?" Riza asked Maes. Maes nodded.

"I am going to make dinner. Maes, Alphonse and Roy wash your hands." Riza ordered to which they nodded. Alphonse went to wash his hands. Maes looked at his father who in turn looked at him.

"So?" Roy asked Maes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just asked uncle Alphonse about his crush. He likes aunt Julia."

Roy smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"That's my boy".


	2. 2

Hey everyone. Sorry i have been busy. Guess what?. The chapter 2 is here. Now it's Edward's turn to suffer. Maes Mustang is a great to write. I have planned many with him being mainly included. Please give a review. Enjoy.

Today, everything was happening like anyother day. Or not. Edward couldnot figure it out. Three day earlier, Alphonse babysitted Maes. But when he came, he was behaving oddly. This was pointed by Julia and Winry. Especially Julia. Today when he was preparing to go to Roy and Riza's house, Alphonse gave him a big slap on the back and grinned. The grin which meant " **Better watch yourself** ". What was Alphonse hiding?. Maybe Roy was planning something. That man was full of surprises. Edward sighed and took a sip of orange juice. Maes was sitting beside him. They were watching " **dragonball z: return of cooler"**. Edward had to admit the movie was great especially the fight between cooler and vegeta and goku. When the movie was finished , Maes turned to Edward.

"Uncle Ed, can i ask you something?".

"Sure kid." Edward said. It was true that Maes had many uncle's like Breda, Havoc , Fury and Falman. But the one's he was closely attached were Alphonse and Edward. Edward would not admit it but he liked the kid very much. He took a sip of his orange juice.

"Do you like auntie?" Maes asked.

At that moment, he spilled his orange juice. He looked at Maes. His expression was dumbfounded.

"What i asked was that do you like aunt winry?" Maes said.

Edward was still looking at him." Wait a sec." he thought. Was Al or Mustang behind this. Certainly it was not Riza. But those guy's would be behind it.

"Uncle?" Maes asked.

"Kid, let me ask you something. Did your dad or Alphonse told you to ask me this silly question? Because i think they are behind this."

Maes shook his head. "Seriously" he thought to himself. Whenever, something happened to his dad, uncle Alphonse and uncle Edward, they blamed each other.

"No" Maes said. "They didnot."

"Then why are asking me this?"

"Because i think you like her. I have many proof's."

"Sure you do" Edward grinned. He will try to trick the kid.

" **Of course** _i_ **do** " Maes said. Edward gulped when he looked at him. It was like Roy and Riza was before him. Maes had his black hair and look's like his father and brown eye's like his mother. Maes was also a very sharp observer like his mother and a genius like his father.

"I donot like her."

" Uncle Alphonse once told me that you two used to fight for her that was till aunt Julia arrived." Maes said.

Right. Edward remembered. They always used to fight for her until Julia arrived. Then Alphonse stopped fighting. He even said that Edward could have Winry.

"Come on uncle. Uncle Alphonse is better than you. At least he can admit it. It's not like i am asking you to ask her. I am just asking you to admit it. I thought i was your favourite." Maes spoke.

At that moment Edward knew he could not deny him any longer.

"Kid." Edward sighed. "Fine, i do like her. Just donot tell this to Your father or Alphonse."

"Donot worry." Maes smiled. "They already know this. I also know that Uncle Al likes aunt Julia."

" **What?!!** " Edward said.

"Wait a sec uncle. Promise me you two would not tease each other."

"And your Father?" Edward asked. He knew that guy would not stop torturing him.

"Mom will take care of that."

Edward nodded.

"So, tell me. Why are you not asking her?"

"Kid" Edward sighed. "Fine , i like her. I just donot think i am good for her."

"It's simple." Maes said. "I can answer that. You are great. You can easily understand her. You always help her. she feels at ease with you. I am not asking you to ask her today. But maybe someday. Okay?".

Edward smiled. "Thank's a lot kid."

"Your welcome , uncle. Shall we watch Broly the legendary super saiyan?"

"You really like dragonball z. Don't you?" Edward asked.

"Of course. I also like goku, vegeta and gohan a lot."

"Fine. Let's watch it."

 ** _ fin_**

 **I hope you liked it. I will try to make a new fanfic as soon as possible.**


End file.
